Espectáculo
by Antara Infame
Summary: Porque el show es parte de nuestra vida, pero algunos lo llevan muy pegado en la sangre. One Shot Tengan insulina a su lado, peligro de coma diabetico


_Nueva creacion, en momentos de ocio. Espero que les guste. Reviews para saber opinión. Besitos :) _

_Disclaimer: Personajes y todo lo conocido de JotaKa! _

* * *

**Espectáculo**

¿Cómo había sucedido? No lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que llevo dos semanas llorando sin poder parar y reviviendo el "momento" una y otra vez.

Habíamos terminado.

Una relación de casi tres años, que se tiraba por la borda por culpa de sus incesantes fiestas y descontroles. Aparte nunca tuvimos el apoyo familiar que se requería. Ya saben lo típico de que es Malfoy, su familia era del lado oscuro, torturaron a tu madre y bla bla bla… lo sé, no era cosa menor, pero nosotros éramos cuento aparte. Jóvenes distintos a esa época, la cual nunca vivimos y nos juzgaban por ello, sin ser culpables.

Pero este no era el caso. Una discusión pequeña, llevo a una más grande para el final terminar diciéndonos cosas que no sentíamos o que si las sentíamos, pero no era manera de tratarlas. Nos gritamos y yo lo eche de la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque antes le lance un libro tamaño extra familiar de más de dos mil páginas sobre la cabeza, que gracias a Merlín, logro esquivar.

Ahora me encuentro en mi casa, para celebrar las fiestas de fin de año y ni siquiera soy capaz de levantarme de la cama. Es veinticuatro de diciembre, Nochebuena y para mí no tiene nada de eso ultimo. Es un puto día más llorando sin poder parar.

─ Rose ─ la voz suave de mi madre, me saco de mis cavilaciones ─ vamos a cenar. No puedes seguir encerrada.

─ Si, bajo de inmediato ─ trate de esbozar una sonrisa, pero no salió. Atine a levantarme de hombros.

─ Hija, sé que terminaron. Hugo me lo conto. No me pongas esa cara, era obvio que lo iba a interrogar para saber que había sucedió. No es normal verte tan desanimada. Incluso has bajado de peso ─ se sentó al borde de mi cama y acaricio mi espalda ─ El mundo está hecho de relaciones rotas y de repente estas cosas nos sirven para dar lo mejor. ¿Cuántos grandes hombres y mujeres, han tenido su mayor inspiración después de rupturas, creando así genialidades?

─ No lo sé y tampoco me interesa. Lo que me duele es ─ trate de tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero no se disolvía ─ las cosas que nos dijimos ¿Cuánto tiempo se sintió de esa manera y no me lo dijo? No era la forma, pero sirvió para desahogarnos.

─ Tienes que estar tranquila. Dale tiempo al tiempo, sin darte cuenta, estarás tranquila, bien feliz y quizás nuevamente con él ─ me senté sobre la cama y abrace a mi madre. Cuanto sabían esas mujeres.

Me vestí más acorde a la ocasión y trate de hacer algo con mi rostro que solamente mostraba un par de ojeras que llegaban a la boca. Baje la escalera, para sentarme a la mesa y cenar con mi familia.

Cuando me vieron todos pusieron cara de compasión, pero no emitieron palabra. Mejor así, no quería escuchar lo que fuera a decir mi padre, aunque tengo claro que dentro de su corazón no puede estar más feliz.

─ Rose ¿Qué le pediste a papa Noel? ─ pregunto mi hermano riéndose.

─ Un nuevo hermano ─ y sonreí, fue instantáneo, pero lo logre.

─ Comamos, hice un rico pavo relleno y hay muchas ensaladas para acompañarlos ─ dijo mi madre. Sin que se diera cuenta, nos miramos todos. Sabíamos lo mala que era para la cocina, pero no dijimos nada, cuando Hermy se enojaba era cosa seria.

Tomamos asiento y comenzamos a comer. A pesar de todo, la comida estaba rica y hubo una charla amena, sin estar exenta de retos hacia Hugo que lanzaba comentarios desatinados.

─ ¿Escucharon eso? ─ dijo papá, tirando sus orejas más adelante ─ Iré a mirar.

─ Te acompaño ─ dijo Hugo.

─ El complejo de investigación que tiene este par. Están hechos para Aurores ─ dijo mi madre.

─ ¡Rose! ─ grito Hugo ─ ¡Rose apúrate, tienes que ver esto!

Me apresure a correr la ventana de la cocina, donde se encontraban ellos y lo que vi me dejo perpleja.

Ahí estaba él, con su pelo desordenado, su ropa fuera de lugar, la cara desencajada y en su mano una botella de algún brebaje misterioso a medio vaciar. Caminaba tambaleante y lo veía levantar las manos al cielo, para luego tomar una piedra y lanzarla hacia una ventana. Bueno la ventana de mi habitación.

─ ¡Mi amor! Perdóname, por favor ─ Mi corazón latía desbocado. Puse la mano en el centro de mi pecho, para sentir cada uno de los bombeos sin parar. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ─ Rose, no quiero terminar. Mi amor ¡Yo te amo! ─ grito desesperado, para luego llevarse la botella a la boca y pasarse la mano por los ojos.

─ Por Merlín, un Malfoy haciendo espectáculo. Está humillándose. Esa es mi hija que lo deja comiendo polvo ─ dijo un Ron, casi tan feliz como si los Chudleys Cannons hubiesen ganado un campeonato, pero lo deje de escuchar. Salí hacia el patio donde se encontraba él.

─ Scorpius ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ apenas escucho mi voz se acerco tambaleante hacia mí y paso sin delicadeza sus brazos fuertes por mi delicado cuello.

─ Rose, no me dejes por favor. Hago lo que sea. Acepto que Gryffindor es la mejor casa, que tu papa es el ser más amoroso del mundo, prometo que cuando hayan fiestas en Slytherin, me voy a acostar contigo a dormir, juro por Merlín que nunca más te voy a pedir tener relaciones sin condón. Yo me cuido te lo juro, pero no me dejes ─ el halito alcohólico me envolvía, pero a diferencia de otras veces me sentí feliz y tranquila ─ nunca más te reclamare por ser mandona. Amo que seas así, te conocí de esa manera. Hare todo lo posible por llevarme bien con tu amigo Freddie, aunque eso no quite que me ponga celoso. Dejare de ser celoso…

Lo deje de escuchar y me aleje para buscar sus ojos. Ahí estaban esos plomizos, pero con su alrededor todo rojo, no sé si por el brebaje o por llorar, al parecer era un poco de los dos. Junto su frente con la mía y bajo los parpados. Repetí su acción y pase mis brazos por su cintura.

─ Te amo Rose, con mi vida, con toda mis fuerzas. Zabinni no sabía qué hacer para sacarme de la cama y pensar que un día como hoy hace tres años te hice un regalo que logro conquistarte por completo ─ estaba ebrio, pero consiente por lo menos.

─ Tienes claro que mi familia en este momento está mirando el show que estás dando. Y creo que serás comidilla para mañana. Mis primos se burlaran de ti.

─ Te tengo a ti para que me defiendas ─ lo abrace mas fuerte ─ ¿Me das un beso?

─ Nunca más Malfoy ─ dije seria y usando su apellido para mostrar la formalidad del asunto ─ Nunca más volvamos a pasar lo mismo. Te eche demasiado de menos y aunque si podía levantarme de la cama, quería solo estar contigo y decirte que te amaba.

─ ¿Me amabas? ─ En su cara hubo un desconcierto total. Acerque mi boca y lo roce levemente.

─ Te adoro, te amo, te quiero, te extraño. Eres todo lo que quiero en esta vida.

Sin esperar más me lance a sus labios, sintiendo el sabor de whisky de fuego caro en mi boca y saboreando con mi lengua la suya que se encontraba helada. Cuanto necesitaba de ese beso, de esa carita pegada a la mía, respirando el aire que yo respiraba y sonriendo por mí como yo por él.

─ ¡Rose! ¿Qué son esos escándalos? ─ grito mi padre medio en broma, medio en serio. A la larga aceptaba a Scorpius porque sabía que me cuidaba y que se complementaba cien por ciento conmigo.

─ ¡Ron, entra de inmediato! ─ ¿he dicho cuanto amo a mi madre?

Seis años más tarde

─ Puede besar a la novia ─ los vítores se escucharon en todo el lugar, para luego tirarnos de cabeza a celebrar el matrimonio.

─ Se veía guapo Albus ¿verdad? ─ le pregunte a mi novio que veía pasar a su amigo por el pasillo y les apuesto que estaba haciéndole gestos de burla.

─ Guapísimo ─ dijo riendo.

La fiesta empezó y el bailoteo igual. Las chicas nos sacamos los zapatos de taco alto, porque apenas los aguantábamos los hombres se soltaban las corbatas, porque se encontraban sofocados.

Luego de un rato, comenzaron a caer los primeros borrachos, contando anécdotas y como no, mi querido novio se encontraba entremedio de las burlas.

─ Siempre recordare cuando llego muerto de curado a mi casa a gritar "Rose, te amo, no dejes que caigas en este abismo profundo de desazón sin ti" ─ decía Hugo, causando la risa de todos los presentes.

─ Idiota, sabes que no fue así ─ le pegue un palmazo en la cabeza ─ Cada año le agregas una nueva cosa.

─ Me arrepiento enormemente de no haberlo grabado, sería un top one dentro del youtube de magos.

─ Youtube mis polainas cuñadito. Y aprovechando el momento, yo nunca he sido muy dado al romanticismo, es más siempre término dando pena cuando intento algo con más amor. Así que seré corto y conciso ─ lo vi poner una rodilla en el suelo ─ Rose, frente a todos tus primos, amigos y gente invitada al matrimonio de Albus, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

El silencio era sepulcral, inclusive se podía escuchar el aleteo de las mariposas multicolores que adornaban la instancia.

─ ¿Te casarías conmigo? ─ Mi mundo dio un giro en 360° y comencé a reír con lagrimas en los ojos de emoción.

─ Es un alivio que me lo pidas ─ me acerque con paso raudo hacia él ─ Estoy embarazada de cuatro meses y la verdad no quería ser madre soltera.

Y lo último que vi fue que puso los ojos blancos y cayo desmayado. En todo caso, al parecer mi novio estaba hecho para el dramatismo y ser el centro de atención en muchos sentidos.

Porque Scorpius Malfoy simplemente ama el espectáculo.


End file.
